


BlackWykkyd

by Endvoy



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Humour, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Suspense, Twoshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endvoy/pseuds/Endvoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Elliot learns that great things can come in bitchy packages</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Out of boredom and far too much free time on my hands, a new story is born. I swear I've grown obsessed with this pairing. There should be more stories about it. Wait, what am I doing again? Oh right, the story! Well, enjoy. Sorry if there are any odd mistakes, this computer is being a jackass for no apparent reason.
> 
> Also, I don't own teen titans or it's characters (do you seriously think I'd be on this site if I did?).
> 
> Kyd Wykkyd: Elliot Roth
> 
> Blackfire: Koma Anders
> 
> SeeMore: Seymour Dirks
> 
> Nya-Nya: Miko Tezumi
> 
> Starfire: Kory Anders
> 
> Robin: Dick Grayson
> 
> Cyborg: Victor Stone
> 
> Beast Boy: Garfield Logan
> 
> Raven: Rachel Roth
> 
> Mammoth: Baran Flinders
> 
> Gizmo: Mikron O'Jeneus
> 
> Billy, Cheshire, Rose and Kitten's names remain the same.
> 
> "Speech"
> 
> 'Thoughts'

He had no idea how got himself into this situation. One moment he's just going through his normal everyday routine - getting up, go to school, eat lunch, go back to class, go home, repeat - and the next, he's running from what he was sure was crazy sadist. Huh, guess his horoscope was right after all.

He looked back to check if he had lost her, his legs not missing a step. Maybe he managed out chase her at that last corner-

"Oh Elliot~! Where are you~?"

Nope! Didn't this girl ever get tired?! He certainly was. He didn't know how much longer he could keep running. He willed his legs to go faster but they were starting to hurt. They felt like they would quit on him at any moment.

"You can't run forever little Elliot. You have to get tired eventually. "

She had no idea how right she was. His legs were seriously going to fall off if he didn't stop and take a break soon. But if he did that she'd find him and he had no intention of being subjected to any form of torture she had in mind.

Just when he thought he was done for, a ray of hope appeared in front of him. Just down the hall was a door labeled 'Janitor's closet'. Maybe he could hide in there until his pursuer passed by. Either that or keep running until he passed out from exhaustion. Yeah he liked the first option better.

Putting what little strength he had left into his legs, he ran to the Janitor's closet, praying to whatever great deity watching over him that it wasn't locked. He put his hand on the doorknob, the cool metal bringing a slight feeling of relief to his burning body, and nearly cried with joy when it opened. Deciding to celebrate later, he practically jumped inside and shut the door behind him, leaning on it as he tried to catch his breath.

_'This can't be happening. This can't be happening.'_  He thought as he waited for her to pass by. As his life began to flash before his eyes, he recalled how this whole mess started.

* * *

**DC High School, three days ago, lunch period.**

He sighed as watched Baran and Mikron argue about something he really didn't give a rats ass about. Something to do with an incident in the science or something. Baran probably caused an explosion or something. Wouldn't be the first time.

"It was NOT my fault!"

"Of course it was your fault you snot muncher! You even told even everyone to take cover right before you mixed those chemicals together!"

"Okay so maybe I had a little fun with the chemicals but you gotta admit that explosion pretty sweet."

"Sweet!? You nearly got us both in trouble! If the lunch bell hadn't rung we'd probably would've gotten detention for life!"

Elliot rubbed his temples as he felt a migraine begin to form. Oh how he wished he could tell them to shut up but alas, he could only sit and listen to their idiocy. This was just one of the many disadvantages of being the only mute in his school (the other being unable to call for help if he ever runs out of toilet paper). On the bright side, the teachers never asked him to answer math problems.

"Uh guys, I think you're starting to give Elliot a headache." Chimed a voice seated next to him. Elliot gave Seymour a grateful smile who responded with a thumbs up before turning his attention back to the conversation he was having with Miko.

Ah Seymour. His best friend. They've known each other since they were in diapers. Their mothers were best friends in high school just as they were and soon as Elliot and Seymour were born, they would almost constantly set up playdates for them, hoping for their children to become best friends.

And it worked. They were practically brothers. They helped each other with everything whether it be homework, making excuses for not doing homework, hiding from their moms to avoid doing chores or even girl trouble. Okay maybe not that last one.

He was grateful that Seymour didn't need his help with girls anymore (because being a wingman was extremely difficult when you couldn't speak) though he did wish Miko would stop randomly kidnapping him to go make out in….pretty much anywhere actually.

Miko...she was definitely hard to figure out. She was a foreign exchange students who came here all the way from Tokyo. She had long wild pink hair (he sure sure as hell that it was dyed no matter what she told him) creamy skin and a pretty impressive body. She also wore a pink headband with plastic cat ears on it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't think was attractive.

She was also extremely unapproachable. She (painfully) rejected every guy in the who asked her out and that includes Garfield who was one of the nicest - and most annoying - guys in the school. So you can imagine Elliot's surprise when she was all too happy to go out with Seymour. And by "go out" he meant….well...just watch the flashback okay.

* * *

**One year ago, beginning of fourth period.**

"I don't know about this man." Said Seymour as they watched (spied on) Miko collect her books from her locker. Elliot gave him a look that said "Are you kidding me?" before pointing at him then pointing at her.

"I-I can't just go out there with my heart my sleeve! What if she rejects me? Remember what she did to you?"

Elliot shuddered at the memory. He wasn't actually trying to ask her out - don't get him wrong, he knew hot girl when saw one but unlike Seymour, he was more afraid of her than anything else. It was actually part of Seymour's plan to make himself look good. The idea was for Elliot to act like a total jerk while asking her out (again, really difficult when you can't speak) only to get "beaten up" by Seymour who would then look like a hero. Then he'd take her in his arms and passionately kiss her while riding off into the sunset. The plan was going great until they found out that she knew martial arts.

Suffice to say, he made Seymour swear to never speak of that day again. Ever.

Shaking himself out of the memory, he once again pointed at Seymour then at Miko. The message was clear: 'Go talk to her or I'm going to shove my foot so far up you're that you'll see it in you're X-rays'

"Hold up man, I can't just walk up to her likes it's no big deal. I don't even know what to say if I- Arck!"

Elliot didn't even let him finish his sentence before grabbed him by the collar and literally dragged him towards Miko. He did NOT get his ass handed to him for his best friend just so said friend could wimp out on him at the last minute. He still had bruises for pete's sake!

So, ignoring Seymour's protests, he made his way over to Miko, got her attention by tapping her on the shoulder and quite literally threw Seymour into her arms (the expression on her face was priceless). He then - for the last time - pointed at him and then at her. He then went to class to give them some privacy.

After class he went back to check on them. He expected to find Seymour shoved in a locker somewhere but when he went back to place he left them, they were gone. He looked around before shrugging, figuring that he'd probably see him after school, before heading towards his own locker. That's when the strangest thing happened.

As he passed the janitor's closet, he heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like a struggle. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he made his way over to the door and reached for the doorknob but stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle from inside.

_'What the heck? Is that Seymour?'_

Thinking that he struck out and got shoved in a closet, he was about to the door until he heard a feminine giggle followed by a moan. The pale skin of Elliot's cheeks flared after he put two and two together. Smiling at his friend's achievement, he left the two love birds to their fun, feeling a mixture of pride, relief and gas but that last one soon passed.

* * *

Later Seymour told him what happened. Apparently Miko had some sort of fetish - he may or not have actually used that term - for cute shy guys and he fit the bill. Who knew?

After that she basically become part of the group. Baran and Mikron were a little miffed about having a girl in their group but after getting to know her a little better - and Miko held them over the ledge of the school roof by their legs - they warmed up to her.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, took a look around the cafeteria. He could see his cousin Rachel sitting with her friends exactly three tables to his left. He sent them a glare. He never understood why everyone loved them so much. Victor was a nut who never stopped yelling 'Booya', Dick was control freak with an very long stick up his ass and Garfield...oi. Don't even get him started on that nitwit. Elliot swore that a bucket of wet sand is smarter than him. He didn't really have anything against Rachel, she's family after all, but they just never seemed to get along. He wasn't sure why but they were just not compatible. The only person he didn't remotely dislike in that group was Kory and that's only because it was pretty much impossible to hate her. She was just so nice and sweet that she makes even the Powerpuff girls look like complete jackasses. She was the exact opposite of her sister Koma.

Koma was the most popular girl in the school. She was also quite the bitch. Crossing her was like poking a sleeping tiger while dressed in clothes made of meat. But what she lacked in kindness, she made up for by being the sexiest girl in the whole school and then some. What with her long black hair that shined almost purple in the light of the sun, her pale white skin, long legs that went on for days and a body that he was sure a few girls jealous of. In other words, she was HOT. She even had her own little possie made up of Kitten -who's dad owned almost half the city - Cheshire and Rose.

He sighed before lifting his tray and heading towards the trashcan; he wasn't that hungry anyway. Unfortunately for him, Kitten thought it would be funny to mess with him. So when he walked passed their table, she stuck her foot out causing him to tumble and land face first on the floor. Kitten would have laughed at him were it not for the fact that the leftover food on his tray landed on her skirt.

"Ugh! This is new you dork! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" She yelled as she stood up and tried in vain to wipe the stain of her skirt while Rose and Cheshire just laughed at her. She then looked down at him with death glare on her face. "Oh you are so gonna get it! FANG!"

Elliot heard the sound of a chair being dragged on the floor before he was suddenly lifted up by his collar and forced what must have been the scariest guy he had ever seen - the spider tattoo on his forehead not helping Elliot's resolve not to shit himself at the site of him. Fang pulled his fist back and Elliot closed his eyes so he wouldn't see it coming. Oh how he wished he could call for help. Damn he vocal cords for not working.

"Wait!" A feminine voice called out causing Fang to freeze and Elliot to open his eyes. He turned his head to look at his savoir only to nearly get a heart attack when he saw Koma herself get up from her seat and make her way towards him.

_'Yep, it's official, my ass is grass.'_

He feel his heart racing as she got closer and closer, her face blank of any expression but a raised eyebrow. What could she possibly want with him? He was pretty sure this was the first time Koma even noticed his existence. They've never even made direct eye contact for Pete's sake! Soon she was standing right in front of him. He wished more than anything that he had the power of teleportation so he could escape. He tried struggling out of Fang's grip but it was futile. He just hoped that whatever she was about to do to him would be quick and painless. She leaned closer and he could her breath on his face. Her mouth, once a thin line, now formed into a devilish smirk that Elliot definitely did not like.

"Hmmm...interesting…" She muttered as she continued to eye him up and down, as if inspecting him. It felt like her eyes were staring into his very soul. It was starting to creep him out.

_'Someone help me!'_

As if hearing his thoughts, someone suddenly threw a pie at Fang's face causing to stumble and release Elliot. As soon as he landed, Elliot looked in the direction the pie came from and saw Baran with a grin on his face, holding another pie while Billy threw his half eaten pudding cup at Dick.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

And with that, all hell broke loose.

Everything was just a mess of half eaten tacos and flying mystery meat. He could have sworn he saw an anvil flying at some point. Deciding that it was a mystery for another day, he took this golden opportunity to get the heck out of there.

As soon as he passed the cafeteria doors he let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. Just what the heck was that all about?! First Kitten trips him, then she gets her boyfriend to almost beat him up and then Koma basically molests him with her eyes?! What the actual heck man?!

"My, aren't you a tricky one."

Elliot froze on the spot at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned around to face who he really hoped was Miko trying to prank him. He was more than disappointed when he saw Koma standing behind with that same smirk from before plastered on her face.

"Hi."

Next thing he knew, he was pressed up against the lockers with her hands next to his head, blocking any chance of escape. She moved her face very close to his so that their noses were just inches away from each other. "That was quite the scheme you had back there. Using your friends as a diversion while you escaped. Very clever." She said in a low suggestive tone. He wasn't sure whether to be flattered, turned on or terrified. She then pressed her cheek against his and whispered in his ear "Unfortunately for you, I ALWAYS get what I want. "

_'Wait what?'_  He thought. What did she want from HIM? Isn't her dad like, super rich or something? He duly noted the fact that he felt movement in his pocket but didn't have enough time think about it before the cafeteria doors were suddenly flung open and a pissed off Miko was looking at them.

"Let. The mute. Go koma-chan."

Koma moved her head away from Elliot's burning face to give a look of annoyance. "Or what Cat-Lady?"

Ooh she should not have gone there. Miko's eye twitched. Yep, someone was going to die today. Thankfully before any punches were thrown, the bell rang to indicate the end of lunch period. Elliot had never been so happy about class starting. Koma however, looked a little disappointed. She let out a sad sigh before turning her attention back to Miko.

"You're in luck. I can't afford to be late for another class." She said before looking back at Elliot. "And as for you." She moved her face very close to his again. "I'll see you later." And with that, she gave him a wink and was on her way. Elliot remained frozen on the spot even long after she left. Miko, concerned that her friend might be dead or something, waved her hands in front of his face to stir a reaction out of him but got nothing.

"Um...Elliot-san? Are you okay?"

Elliot's only reply was him blinking before suddenly fainting.

* * *

Elliot spent the rest of the day never leaving Baran and Miko's side. He was more jumpy than a porcupine in a balloon factory. Even the smallest sound made him jump. It was now the end of the school day and everyone was getting ready to leave. Elliot and Seymour were collecting their things from their lockers while Miko stood guard, making sure to keep Koma or any of her drones from getting anywhere near them.

"So about what happened at lunch, what was that all about?" Seymour asked as he closed his locker. Elliot just shrugged, not knowing the answer himself. He was just glad it was over.

"I'm serious man. Did you see the way she was looking at you. It was like she was a starving tiger and you were a fresh stake. I ain't never seen her look at anyone like that before."

"Perhaps Koma-chan likes Elliot-san." Chimed Miko. Elliot and Seymour stared at her for a moment before looking at each other. They then suddenly started laughing (well Seymour did anyway). This caused to tilt her head in confusion. "What's so funny?"

"K-Koma? Like Elliot?! Oh man that's gotta funniest thing I've ever heard!" Said Seymour while Elliot just wiped a tear from his eye. After a minute or so, Seymour finally managed to calm himself enough to speak.

"Look, I'm ain't saying that Elliot's got no game. It's just that nobody does have enough game to get with Koma! She's gotta be the most unapproachable girl in the school! Plus I'm pretty sure Elliot's scared shitless of her." Elliot's only response was a hasty nod and a shudder that went up his spine. Miko huffed but decided to leave it be. She supposed it was a little ridiculous anyway.

And so they made their way to the main entrance with Elliot slightly ahead while Miko grabbed Seymour's and refused to let go - not that he was complaining. That's when Seymour noticed something sticking out of Elliot's pocket. "Uh Elliot, there's something sticking out of your pants."

_'What?! Not again!'_  Thought Elliot as looked down at his pants. He was relieved to find that it was merely a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket though he didn't remember putting it in there. Curious and a little suspicious, he reached down and plucked the note from his pocket. He unfolded it only for his pale face to go red after seeing its contents.

"Well? What does it say?" Ask Seymour as he plucked the note from his hand and began reading it's contents.

* * *

**Dear Elliot**

**Thats was quite the bit of trouble you got into at lunch today with Kitten and Fang. Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely adorable when you're terrified?**

**Love Blackfire.**

* * *

"Blackfire? Who's Blackfire?" Asked Seymour. Elliot just shrugged, the blush on his face disappearing but only slightly.

"I'm more concerned about how this girl managed to put this note in Elliot's pocket without any of us noticing." Miko folded her arms as she thought of all the possible suspects. She'd have to ask Baran if any girls made any contact with Elliot after what happened in lunch period.

Seymour noticed his girlfriend's concern and decided to ease her worries. The last thing anyone needed was Miko interrogating every girl in the school. "Well it's not a bad thing right? So a girl's got her eye on Elliot, that ain't no crime." He said as he put his around Elliot's shoulders, a smirk spreading across his face. "Besides, it's about time he got some tail."

Elliot sighed at his best friend's antics. He had no idea where Seymour got the notion that he never dated. He had a cozy little relationship with a girl named Angel last year. Sure it only lasted about two months but it was still a pretty meaningful relationship. They didn't end on bad terms at least.

"And what if this girl is an possessive stalker? I mean doesn't the fact that she managed to get near Elliot-san without any of us noticing freak you out at least a little bit?"

_'Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.'_  He thought to himself. He knew he wouldn't tell her that to her face even if he could. He happened to enjoy breathing thank you very much.

"You worry too much. Maybe she's just shy."

Elliot sweat dropped as he watched his best friends continue to argue about his love life (despite it being almost nonexistent). He was pretty sure they had forgotten he was there at some point.

_'Don't I get a say in this….?'_

He eventually grew tired of watching them argue and simply left them. It's wasn't like they'd notice he was gone anyway. He was quite good at disappearing. It was one of the very few advantages of being mute.

During his walk home he thought about the note and who it might belong to. Not many girls really spoke to him on a daily basis more or less actually found him attractive. His pale skin, messy black hair and amber eyes were seen as off putting to most girls. Whoever this girl was, she was either very strange or has one hell of a libido.

* * *

The next day Elliot found himself sitting in fifth period, which was history class, about three minutes away from falling asleep as Mr. Mod droned on and on about something he couldn't care less about. He wasn't even sure what the lesson was about. He had no idea why Principle Blood hired the guy; he was a complete nut. Half of the time he didn't even really teach anything.

Just before Elliot's eyes closed to take him to the wonderful world of sleep, he felt something hit the back of his head. Something wet. He turned around to find Cheshire with a straw in her hand and Koma giggling as she shot another spitball at him, hitting him square in the chest. He grimaced as he wiped them off before sending them a glare which only made them laugh even more.

This had been going on all day. Ever since the whole lunchroom incident, which Billy still won't stop teasing him about, he had become Koma's favourite target. This morning she tripped him and called him a klutz, in second period she threw paper balls at his head until she got bored and just threw the whole book at him and now she seems to have ganged up with Cheshire in an attempt to assault him with spitballs. All because of an accident that wasn't even his fault.

_'Someone please kill me.'_

As soon as the bell rang Elliot packed all his items and practically ran out of there. He found his locker as quickly as he could and shoved his stuff inside while grabbing everything he needed for his next class.

"Hey Elliot."

If Elliot could, he was sure he would've sound like really high pitched girl. He turned around and was relieved to find Billy looking at him with the same look of confusion he always wore.

"You okay pal? You look a little...tense."

Tense was nothing compared to what he was feeling. He couldn't even walk down a hallway without checking if Koma and her friends were around. He wasn't sure how much more of this his sanity could take and the day wasn't even half over yet.

"Hey what's that?" Asked Billy as he pointed at his locker. Elliot looked inside and found another not much like the one he found yesterday. He briefly wondered if he should be worried about the fact that this girl somehow managed to break into his locker before picking up the note and reading what it said.

* * *

**Dear Elliot**

**Hello again Cutie. Hope you're day is going well. You know, I heard this rumour that mutes make up for not being able to speak by making their partners scream as loud as possible in the sack. Perhaps someday you and me could test that theory. *wink wink***

**Love Blackfire.**

**P.S - Sorry about breaking into your locker and all but don't worry, I got you something that'll make you glad that I did. After all, I know how much you love bats.**

* * *

"She got you a bat plushie?!" Asked Baran as he watched Elliot hug the small plush toy. School had just ended and they were all sitting at the front of the school since Baran agreed to give them a ride home. Elliot had just showed them the note and the plush toy he had gotten.

_'Totally worth my locker being broken into!'_

"But wait, how did she know that you're totally nuts over bats?" Asked Mikron who was getting a little freaked out by the way Elliot was smiling.

"And where'd she get the code to your locker?" Added Seymour.

"I told you this girl is a stalker." Grumbled Miko.

Elliot was way too high on bat plushie to really care how dangerous his secret admirer could be. During the whole ride home he just staring at it with a look of childlike wonder in his eyes. When he got home he put it on the nightstand. He gave it one last look before shutting off the lights and getting into his bed.

_'Maybe this won't be so bad after all.'_

* * *

Something wasn't right here. The hallways were quiet. Too quiet. He knew that he was a little late but this...this was just scary. Even the stoners were gone. Shouldn't there be at least be one person wandering the halls? It was like everyone was hiding from something. Or someone. He looked down at the note he had gotten this morning, wondering if he missed some minor detail or something.

* * *

**Two hours ago**

The first bell hadn't rung yet. Elliot was at his locker, in a considerably better mood than yesterday. He reached for his Geometry book when he noticed another note sticking out of it. He plucked it out with a smile on his face and read what it said.

* * *

**Dear Elliot**

**Morning Cutie. I trust you liked my gift? I saw it at the mall and immediately thought of you. But that's not what this letter is about.**

**I'm sure you're just dying to know who I am. I could simply tell you but where's the fun in that? If you want to know who I am, meet me before third period at your locker. Maybe if you're a good boy we could have some 'fun'. *wink wink***

* * *

So here he was, waiting for his supposed secret admirer. Was she the reason the hallways were so empty? The thought didn't do anything to calm his nerves. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After all, this girl did technically stalk him.

"Oh good, you're here. I was afraid you might not show up."

The blood drained from his face and his blood ran cold. That voice. He knew that voice. That cold, suggestive voice that absolutely dripped ill intent. He turned slowly, praying that he was wrong. But he wasn't. Standing before him was Koma Anders, her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. She was wearing a dark purple tank top that exposed her nicely toned stomach and belly button piercing. She wore black short shorts that showed off her long legs.

"Hi there Cutie. "

Oh no. Oh no no no no! Nu uh, this was NOT funny! Koma could not possibly be his secret admirer! They was just no way that could be true! She was the most popular girl in the school while he was lucky to even be noticed. He face must've looked panicked because she soon started laughing.

"Oh don't look so surprised. Who did you think it was, Cheshire?"

He backed away as she moved closer. This had to be some sort of trick. She must've set this whole thing up to get him here and humiliate him. And he fell for it. Her little possie was probably watching the whole the, laughing at his stupidity.

"So Elliot, what do you say me and you test that rumour now?"

His thoughts ran a mile a minute as he thought of a way to get out of this but only one idea came to mind. There was only one way to get out of this with at least a shred of his dignity intact. He ran away.

Koma raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow but her smirk didn't falter. If anything, it grew.

"They always run." And with that, she gave chase.

* * *

In retrospect, he probably should have seen this coming. If only he wasn't so hopped up on bat plushie! Now he was stuck in a janitor's closet - the same janitor's closet that Seymour and Miko hooked up in - hoping that this devil-girl didn't find him.

He practically jumped away from the door when heard footsteps. He backed away as they got louder and louder until they suddenly stopped. He held his breath. She was close, very close.

"Hmm...now where did he go?"

Sweat began to form on his forehead as he continued to back away from the door. He was so focused on the door that he didn't notice the bucket behind him until he accidentally kicked it causing him to him to lose his balance and fall over. His arms flailed around in an attempt to grab hold of something, accidentally knocking over a box of cleaning supplies which made quite the noise when they hit the floor.

As he tried to get his bearings right, the closet door open and a very amused Koma walked in. With no way to escape, he could only watch as she slowly moved closer until she stood right in front him. She leaned closer and he closed his eyes, hoping she'd make it quick.

_'Now would be a really great time to end this fanfiction already!'_

There was a moment of silence before he felt something soft and wet brush against his cheek. A strange sensation ran through his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Koma with an uncharacteristically sweet smile on her face. They were so close that he could see the smallest details of her face. Had her eyes always been such a soft shade of lilac?

"There, better now?"

He slowly nodded his head, still a little suspicious as to what was happening. He looked towards the still open door, expecting to see her friends walk in to begin his torture but only saw an empty hallway. She was actually alone.

"They're not here." He brought his attention back to the girl in front of him, trying to figure out what she meant. " There's no one back there. This isn't some petty prank. I wouldn't have gotten you that bat plushie if it were."

That made a little sense. Why would she go through the trouble of getting him a gift if she was just trick him. That still didn't explain how she knew he liked bats in the first place. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. The message was clear:  _'why?'_

She moved closer until their cheeks brushed against each other; just as they did when she cornered him in the hallway. He could feel her breath against his neck as she whispered to him.

"I told you; you're interesting. You intrigue me Elliot. You're a man who let's his actions speak louder than words and yet, so shy and vulnerable. The fact that you're cute is just a pleasant bonus."

He face started to heat as she kissed his cheek again before moving to his face and kissing his nose. She looked into his amber eyes and saw doubt and suspicion. She smirked.

"Still a little suspicious huh? Maybe this will change that." She said before grabbing the sides of his head and pulling him into a kiss. It was surprisingly gentle and loving. Her lips were soft and warm against his cold ones and tasted like vanilla. He was just starting to get into it when she pulled away.

"Do you believe me now?"

His slowly nodded, still a little dazed from the whole experience. She found this drunken state of his rather adorable.

"Good." She said before getting up off the floor. He snapped out of his daze as she made her way to the door, thinking she was about to leave but was surprised - and a little suspicion - when she closed the door before facing him again.

"So, how about we test out that rumour now?"

 


	2. Lemon

"So, how about we test out that rumour now?"

She slowly walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his. He felt a strange combination of fear and arousal. He gulped when she stood in front of him. She smirked and lowered herself until she was sitting on his lap. He felt his face heat up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her face closer to his. Just when he thought she was moving in for a kiss, she went right past his mouth and stopped next to his ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this." She whispered, her breath brushing against his ear with every word.

His eyes widen when he felt her tongue flick at his earlobe before taking it in her mouth. As she started to gently nibble on his ear, her hands began to roam. She gently ran her hand down his chest, stopping above his heart. It was beating like he just ran a marathon. She moved away from his ear and looked him in the eyes. His face was flushed and his breathing was hitched.

"Tell me Elliot, is this your first time?" She asked. She already knew the answer. She could sense how nervous he was. Heck, she could practically smell it. She just wanted to calm his nerves This wouldn't be fun for either of them if he was all twitchy and fidgety BEFORE the fun began.

He turned his gaze away from her's and nodded, looking down in shame. She found his shyness to be quite adorable. She had never been with a shy boy before. All the guys she had been with were way too confident for their own good. They always claimed that they could please her like no one else could. But it was always the same. There was never any real satisfaction. But Elliot wasn't confident. Her was timid and inexperienced but that could be a good thing. She could use this. If there was one thing Koma loved more than anything, it's control. She loved to be the dominant one. Sure she didn't mind a guy being rough with her every now and then but there was nothing hotter to her than being to one who calls the shots. It was partially the she liked Elliot in the first place. There was no bigger turn on than a submissive partner.

"So I'm your first then? How sweet. " She said with a bemused tone. She cupped his face in her hands and turned his head to face her again. She moved her face closer to his until their lips were just inches away from each other. She then spoke in a soft, sensual voice. "Well then, consider this your first lesson in pleasure." She said before finally closing the distance between them.

The kiss was less gentle than the first one but no less amazing to him. He gasped when he felt her tongue run over his bottom lip, allowing her access. Her tongue ran over every inch of his mouth, as if trying to memorize every crevice. Deciding to be bold for once in his life, he moved his tongue over her's. His movements were shy at first but they got bolder as they continued. She moaned into the kiss as they started to play a game of cat and mouse with each other.

They soon parted, both gasping for air, a thin string of saliva connecting between them. Their faces were flushed from both the kiss and how musty the closet was. Sweat began to form on their foreheads and their clothes stuck to their bodies.

"Not bad. You're a pretty good kisser. " His only response was a nod and a bashful smile. She smiled and moved her face down to his neck. "Let's see what else you're good at." She whispered as she started kissing his neck. His breath hitched and his brain switched off. He wanted so badly to return the favour but he had no idea how. He did good so far but if he screwed up now he'd forever be known as the the guy who ALMOST scored with Koma Anders. That's not exactly something he wanted to be remembered for.

Sensing his hesitation, she took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips. "It's okay, you can touch me."

Not being one to turn down such an offer, he let his hand trail up her hips, liking the feel of her exposed flesh against his fingers. Making another bold move, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer until her chest pressed against his. She moaned against his neck and kissed her way up his neck until she reached his mouth.

"That a boy." She whispered before kissing him again.

Their tongues began to wrestling each other while their hands explored each other's bodies. Her left hand buried itself in his hair while her right hand made its way under his shirt and started exploring his back. His left hand remained on her waist while his right hand start to caress her thigh. She smirked into the kiss when she felt poke at the inside of her thighs.

_'Now the fun really begins.'_

He nearly jumped when he felt her body start to grind up against his. Their kiss became more passionate. He practically melted when he felt her grind up against his hardened length. If this is how good it felt with clothes ON then he definitely couldn't wait for the main event and judging by the way she was moaning, he guessed that she couldn't either.

That's when something wonderful happened. No, not THAT (not yet anyway). His left hand couldn't keep up with her movements. So in a moment of pure incoordination, his hand somehow ended up on her rear. He immediately moved it away only for her to put it back. And it didn't stop there either. She then took his right hand and placed it there too.

_'I'm dreaming. Nobody pinch me!'_

Meanwhile Koma was swimming in her own pool of pleasure. From what she could feel through his jeans he was definitely holding a decent package in there. She could feel her core dampen in anticipation and started to speed up her movements. She pull away to catch her breath and look into his amber eyes. She decided that she really liked his eyes. They were unbelievably dark, almost red. Like a vampire, which would make sense considering how much he liked bats. The image of a vampire Elliot fucking her was actually a huge turn on. The thought alone made her want to rip his clothes off and have her way with him. Which meant it was time for lesson two.

"Get up."

It wasn't a request. It was a demand and everyone knows that when Koma makes a demand, you don't say 'no'. So not even bothering to ask why, not like he could anyway, he immediately got to his feet. He looked a little funny with a tent sticking out of his pants but at the moment, nobody gave a rat's ass.

He expected her to rise with him but she remained where she was, looking up at him with devilish smirk and a sexy look in her eyes. She unhooked his belt buckle before speaking. "Now for lesson two: endurance." And with that, she yanked off his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles where he kicked them off. He gasped when she pulled down his boxer and revealed his erect, burning length to the cold air.

He swore he saw her violet eyes darken with lust as she stared at his member before she spoke. "Seven inches. Not bad, not bad at all." She said as she tenderly grabbed ahold of his length. Slowly, as if testing him, she moved her hand up the base of his length until she reached the head before moving down again. She liked how soft and firm it was. She smirked and continued her movements, jerking him slightly faster but not fast enough that he'd blow his load too soon. She looked up to see fairing and saw that he was panting while knitting his eyebrows together. He wasn't close but she was definitely doing a good job at getting him there.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Her only response a nod and a soundless would-be-groan as she squeezed tighter around him. She giggled as she saw him grit his teeth before whispering "Want to feel even better?"

She didn't even give him time to answer, not that he could, before teasingly running her tongue up the length of his member. He would have moaned if he could. When she reached the head she gave it a chaste kiss before going back down his length. He could feel himself getting closer as she slowly made her way up again but he had to restrain himself. He wanted this to last as long as possible but the way she was licking him was just so….torturous.

_'This is both heaven and hell at the same time.'_ He thought.

She stopped to look at his expression. His eyes were shut and his breathing was rapid. She honestly didn't expect him to last this long. Either he was surprisingly good at this or she was losing her touch. Neither was acceptable. It was time to kick it up a notch.

She made her way back up to his head which was starting to ooze with precum. She licked her lips before taking his girth in her mouth. He balled his hands into fists as she took him into her warm, moist cavern. She poked her tongue out over her bottom lip so that she was still licking him as she continued to move down his length. She took a moment to save his taste before her head up till only the tip of his manhood remained inside. She circled tongue around his head before moving down again. Elliot thought he was in heaven before but this was paradise.

Elliot wasn't the only one enjoying this. Koma began to feel that rush of control again. She loved the fact that she held all the cards here. Every ounce of pleasure he was feeling was because she allowed it. If she wanted to, she could make him cum right now or even torture him by going as slow as she pleased. It was all up to her and she loved it. The mere thought caused her womanhood to practically leak through her panties. In an attempt to 'relieve some frustration', she reached down into her soaked panties and began to play with her swollen clit while her other hand started to massage his balls. She knew he was ready to blow when she felt his length begin twitch in her mouth. All he needed was a little push.

Elliot didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was so close. He was trying to make this last as long was he could but the way she was sucking him off was just too much.

Just when he was about to blow (uh...so to speak) she stopped. He blinked twice at the sudden lack of moisture around his member before glancing down at Koma. She was holding his rod and looking at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I stop too early?" She asked, her voice dripping with fake sincerity.

He rapidly nodded, wanting nothing more than for her to finish what she started. She giggled at his response. This is why she loves control. "Aww, poor baby." She moved her face closer to member before speaking. "Do you want me to finish?"

He gasped in pleasure when he felt her breath brush against the tip of his member. Why did she have to stop?! He was so close! He was so desperate for a release that he actually thrust forward only her to move just out of reach.

"Ah ah ah. Not just yet. I want something in return."

_'...WHAT?!'_

He couldn't believe his ears. Was she seriously trying to bribe him?! With orgasms?! That was just….just...mean!

She giggled at the look of pure panic on his face. Oh how she wished she brought a camera. "Relax Handsome. I just want your word that if I do this, you'll return the favour. Deal?"

His rapid nodding was the only response she needed. "Good boy."

A smile graced her lips as she moved down to the base of his manhood. His manhood throbbed as he felt her warm breath brushing against him. She gave it a soft kiss, slowly making her way up till she reached the tip. Elliot knew he was about to explode. She gave him one final kiss and a quick lick before taking his whole length in her mouth, pushing head as far down as it could go. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. An inaudible groan erupted from Elliot's throat as he released his entire essence into her waiting mouth. It flooded over her tongue and washed its way down her throat. There was almost too much for her to swallow though that was partially her fault for making him restrain himself for so long. He shot three more ropes into her mouth before finally calming down. There was a loud "pop" sound as Koma removed him from her mouth. She used her to wipe up a stray drop of cum from the corner of her mouth and licked it up.

"Hmmmm...delicious." She moaned before looking up at Elliot. The expression on his face was a mixture of fatigue and relief. It was absolutely adorable.

"Don't tell me you're tired already. After all," She said as she got up. "you still have to keep your end of the deal."

With that being said, she grabbed him by his shirt and roughly pulled in for a kiss. Elliot immediately felt his cock spring back to life from the feeling of her soft, luscious, full lips moulding against his. Her hands began to tangle in his hair as the kiss got more passionate.

A strange feeling began to stir in Elliot. A primal urge of some sort. It was as if a switch was flipped, activating his more….dormant instincts. His hands began to roam her body, feeling every nook and cranny of her voluptuous figures. Soon Koma found herself pressed against the wall though if she noticed, she either didn't care or was too busy sticking her tongue down Elliot's throat to pay it any mind. She pulled away to breath while Elliot started to kiss her neck causing small moans to escape her.

"Hmmm….you're a quick learner." She whispered into his ear. The feeling of her warm breath against his ear caused a shudder of pleasure to run down his spine.

Koma wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck, pulling towards her until their bodies were practically one. A soft moan escaped her as she felt his hardened member brush against her exposed stomach. Their hands continued to explore while their bodies rubbed against each other. Elliot felt Koma tug at his shirt. Getting the message, he drew away and removed his last piece of clothing, leaving him completely exposed to her lustful eyes. She licked her lips before speaking.

"You know, it's not really fair that I have clothes and you don't." She said before remove her shirt, reveal a very sexy black bra underneath. Soon that was removed as well, leaving nothing between him and her beautiful breast. Elliot couldn't tear his eyes from them. The were just so perfect. They were about the size of his hand with tan nipples at their center. The sound of her voice broke him of his perverted trance.

"Like what you see Elliot?"

He slowly nodded, praying that none of this was some amazing dream that he could wake up from at any moment.

"Good, cause they're all yours."

To emphasise her point, she cupped her breast in her hands and soft started to fondle them. Elliot eyes widened and his raging boner stood at full attention. Koma simply smirked before saying the words that made his day.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go nuts."

Being the opportunist he was, he slowly lifted his hand and placed them on her breasts. He almost couldn't believe how soft they were, like big squishy marshmallows. He gave them an experimental squeeze, causing her to release a soft moan. Feeling his confidence boost due to her moans, he slowly leaned forward and lightly lick her right nipple causing her to let out a loud moan. His circled his tongue around her erect nub for a bit before placing it in his mouth. He gently sucked on it while his other hand began to tweak her left nipple between his thumb and index finger. She ran her fingers through his shaggy black and she watched him suckle her breast like an infant.

"A-ah! Yes! Keep doing that. Oh!" She said between moans.

Elliot switched breasts, giving her left nipple the same treatment before he started to make his way down, leaving a trail of kiss down her stomach. He did this until he reached the hem of her shorts. He wanted to remove them but he didn't know if he should. After all, he was the inexperienced one here. What if he wasn't supposed to do that just yet or didn't have her permission?

Noticing his hesitance, Koma reached down and took his hands in hers. "It's alright. You don't be shy." With that being said, she placed his hands on the hem of her shorts. Being able to take a hint, he pulled them to her ankles where she kicked them off. Now all that was left was her soaked black panties. The moisture from her juices caused them to stick to her body. Curiously, he rubbed her slit through her panties with finger, gathering her juices and causing her to moan in the process. When the tip of his finger were covered, he brought it to his mouth and suck on it. He's eyes widened when her nectar touched his tongue. It was a lot sweeter than he expected. He wanted more.

Hooking his fingers in them hem of her underwear, he hastily removed them, leaving her as naked as the day she was born. He stared at her womanhood with a lustful look in his eyes before slowly leaning into it. Hesitantly, he lightly flicked his tongue over her clit just to see what her reaction would be. She let out a gasp while her hand balled into fists. Spurred on by her reaction, he wrapped his mouth around her clit and began to gently suck on it, causing moans to escape her. Her legs buckled when she felt him slid a finger inside her, soaking up the wetness in her walls. Why the hell was he so good at this?

"Ah! O-Oh yes! Keep doing that."

He happily obliged and added another finger while lightly nibbling on her clit. Her moans got louder as he continued to pump in and out while alternating between sucking and nibbling on her clit. Her hands raked themselves through his shaggy, black hair and her bended her knees to keep herself from falling. She was so close. She just needed a little more.

"A-Almost there."

She nearly screamed when he pulled out his finger and replaced it with his tongue. He licked around her lips before thrusting inside her with his tongue. She pushed his head closer to her core and started to buck against his mouth.

"Elliot, ah, don't stop! Oh god yes! Right there! Lick me right there!"

He happily obliged and continued to lick at that specific spot. It didn't take long for her to reach limit. She bit her lip so hard that she nearly drew blood in an attempt to stop herself for screaming. Elliot happily lapped up her juices, drinking it up like he hadn't had anything to drink in days. When she finally came down from her high, she pulled Elliot away from her core and brought him back to his feet before rewarding him with a kiss filled with nothing but passion and lust. When she drew away to speak, her words were filled with lust and desire.

"Elliot…" She whispered as she grabbed hold of his member, causing him to gasp in surprise and pleasure. She spread her legs slightly and positioned his member at her entrance. "Take me now Elliot. Show me how much of a man you really are."

All Elliot could do was nod. He placed the head of his length at her core before glancing at her again. She nodded and spread her lips with her fingers. That was all the reassurance he needed. He slowly pushed his member into her, her wetness making her nice and slick enough for an easy entrance. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her arms around him as he began to fill her. His length was only halfway in and already she was sent into a world of pleasure.

It wasn't just her; Elliot was enjoying this just as much as she was. If anyone had asked him a day or two ago to switch lives with them, he would've done it in a heartbeat. Now? Now he was thinking  _'Screw eeveryone else's lives!'_

Soon his length was completely buried within her. He couldn't believe how warm she felt around him. It was almost as if his length would melt if he didn't start moving soon. And that's exactly what he did. Slowly, he pulled himself out until only the head was inside her before sliding back in. She moaned his name as pleasure shot through her whole body. He continued his slow thrusts, slowly pumping in and out as their bodies gave in to their carnal lust.

"A-Ah! E-Eliot! Faster! Ple-AAH!

He didn't even let her finish her sentence before he began to speed up his thrusts, setting himself into a rhythm. Her grip on him tightened and her moans got louder. But it still wasn't enough. She wanted more. So much more.

"Harder." She moaned. He obeyed her command, moving faster and harder causing her moans to increase in volume. She pulled his body as close hers as she could and placed her head on his shoulder.

"HARDER!"

Again, he obeyed. She wrapped legs around his waist, using the wall behind her as support as he plowed into her. She had an unstable look in her eyes and an insane grin on her face.

**"HARDER!"**

He plowed into her as fast and hard as humanly possible, much to her delight. He didn't even know he could move like this to begin with. Every thrust brought them closer to the point of no return. Koma threw her head back, practically screaming from the pleasure he was giving her.

"OH FUCK YES! MORE! FUCKMEFUCKME **FUCKME!** "

She no longer cared if anyone heard her. All that mattered was her, Elliot and pleasure. She couldn't care less if they got caught. Elliot however, preferred not getting expelled so he muffled her screams with a kiss.

Koma's eyes rolled to the back of her head when she felt Elliot hit a specific bundle of nerves in her core. Her nails clawed down his back, drawing blood and making sure to leave what would surely be long lasting scars. Noticing her reaction, Elliot repeatedly hit that specific spot, loving how she was tightening around him. She suddenly grabbed hold of his head, roughly pulling him deeper into their kiss and let out her loudest scream yet. He felt a warm liquid wash over his manhood, triggering his own climax. Koma groaned in pleasure when she felt herself being filled with his essence. Her legs tightened around his waist, refusing to let him go as his seed continued to shoot deep in her.

Elliot's legs gave out causing him to fall to his knees, remaining inside her the whole time. Once they finally came down from their orgasmic high, they parted their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Koma caressed his cheek and gave him cheeky smirk.

"Bet you're glad I broke into your locker now huh?"

He lazily nodded. The fatigue was starting to catch up with him. His body screamed for him to rest but he couldn't. They still had four more hours of school left. He duly noted her taking his head and placing it on her chest.

"It's okay Elliot. I got Cheshire to explain to the principle that we weren't feeling well and had to leave early so you can rest all you want." She cooed while caressing his hair. He couldn't protest even if he wanted to. He eyes closed against his will, whisking him away to the land of dreams.

Koma smiled and hugged him closer to her. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' She thought before closing her eyes and falling into her own world of sleep. She didn't Elliot open his eyes a little and look at her. A small smile spread across face as he snuggled his face between her breast. One final thought went through his mind before he fell asleep.

_'Best. Day. Ever'_


End file.
